It is already known that numerous triazolyl derivatives have fungicidal properties (cf. EP-A 0 015 756, EP-A 0 040 345, EP-A 0 052 424, EP-A 0 061 835, EP-A 0 297 345, EP-A 0 094 564, EP-A 0 196 038, EP-A 0 267 778, EP-A 0 378 953, EP-A 0 044 605, EP-A 0 069 442, EP-A 0 055 833, EP-A 0 301 393, DE-A 2 324 010, DE-A 2 737 489, DE-A 2 551 560, EP-A 0 065 485, DE-A 2 735 872, EP-A 0 234 242, DE-A 2 201 063, EP-A 0 145 294 and DE-A 3 721 786). The activity of these compounds is good, but in some cases leaves something to be desired at low application rates.